Spotlight
by MetaNightmare88
Summary: A really lazy fic about Jigglypuff performing in a play (The Wizard Of Oz). Really low T, because of some Alcohol reference.


_Let's see._ Jigglypuff thought as she peeked through the curtain. Millions of people were seated in the audience.

"YES!" She cried.

"SSSHHHHH!" Lucina cried. "Be quiet! You'll ruin the show."

"Right." Jigglypuff smiled as she put on her crown.

They were in Master Foot's (Master Hand's ugly twin who no one asked for nor wanted to exist) Drama Hall, a huge theater hall in Oykot. It was the size of a skyscraper with millions of floating seats surrounding the theater. Tonight's production was 'The Wizard of Oz' and Jigglypuff was playing Glinda while Lucina was the stage manager.

"Are you all set up?" She whispered.

Jigglypuff nodded. "Set up and READY TO SHINE! Although I do have a few questions about the cast."

"Huh?" Lucina said as she held up a program. "I think the actors might just surprise us! I mean sure Pit is an odd choice for Dorothy, and I have no idea why they made Ganondorf the Scarecrow but you do have to admit most of this casting is on point!"

"I guess…" Jigglypuff muttered. "I mean Robin is a pretty good choice for the wizard, and you can't go wrong with Roy as the cowardly lion but everyone else…"

"Give them a chance." Lucina mused. "Although I would've chosen Peach to play the wicked witch instead of Corrin."

"Are…are you-" Jigglypuff asked.

"Alright." Lucina said as her face turned red. "I'm more than alright. However, it was embarrassing to be the damsel in distress and I would prefer you not mention it."

"Not the impression you wanted to send huh?" Jigglypuff smiled.

Lucina nodded as someone knocked on the door and she opened it. "I acted and looked like I only cared about Shulk, when in reality I care about much more. Like making these shows a success and keeping rejects out of Smash. You have no idea how often some idiot tries to sneak in here." She turned around to face the person standing in the doorway. "Do you have a backstage pass?"

"All I've got under my skirt is some tequila big girl!" Wolf said (while badly dressed up as a girl).

"Nope." Lucina said as she closed the door. "See! This is why I barely get any rest! And who let Wolf watch Jojo's Bizarre Adventure?"

"Who knows?" A pretty brown haired women said as she walked over to them. "Is Robin…"

"Going to do alright?" Lucina finished. "He'll be fine! He's a wizard in real life so playing one should be a piece of cake!"

"Thank Naga." The women breathed as she turned and smiled at Jigglypuff. "I don't believe we've met?"

"Jigglypuff." Jigglypuff said as she twirled around. "I'm playing Glinda in tonight's show."

"Sumia." The women beamed as she held up some roses. "I'm Robin's wife. Do you think he'll like these flowers?"

"He'll love them." Lucina smiled as she turned to look at Jigglypuff. "WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE? GO GET READY!"

"Right!" Jigglypuff cried as she ran towards the dressing room. "After all! I don't want to mess up my awesome costume!"

"Great." Lucina smiled. "Now go out there and wow em!"

* * *

"Toto." Pit (who was in a blue checkered dress) marveled as he looked at Wario (who was wearing dog ears and a tail). "I don't think where in Kansas anymore."

 _It's time to go._ Jigglypuff thought as she floated down in her bubble.

"Wow!" Pit exclaimed as she landed. "You look great! Name's Dorothy. What's yours?"

 _Ah how nice…WAIT A SECOND!_ Jigglypuff thought in horror. _Those are the wrong lines!_ "Are you a good witch or are you a bad witch?"

"Who me?" Pit asked. "I guess you could call me a bad witch since I totally CRUSHED THAT WITCH! OH! Guess my new name is Dorothy the Witch Hunter am I right?"

 _Don't freak out._ Jigglypuff thought as she puffed up like a balloon. _I mean he's only RUINING YOUR CHANCE AT STARDOM!_ "You look to pretty to be a bad witch." She steamed. _Calm down and improvise. You can kill him tomorrow._ "The munchkins all thank you for freeing us from the Wicked Witch of the East."

"I did great didn't I?" Pit smiled. "Wait a second…MUNCHKINS?"

"The tiny people who live here." Jigglypuff smiled. " _Come out, come out, where ever you are and meet the young lady who fell from the star_." _If he ruins my musical number he is DEAD. Well, dead tomorrow._

"Kansas she said was the name of the star." The Munchkins sang as they walked out.

 _This better not ruin my career._ Jigglypuff thought as she continued to sing. _But mark my words. Pit is DEAD tomorrow._


End file.
